


Intimacy with the Nightmare

by GuiltyGearZX



Category: Date A Live
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bedroom Sex, CanonxOC, Cunnilingus, Drama, F/M, Fellatio, High School, Light Dom/sub, OOC|out of character, Oral Sex, Out of Character (most likely), Outdoor Sex, Paizuri, Public Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Smut with story?, Teasing, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyGearZX/pseuds/GuiltyGearZX
Summary: Takeru Magatama is a average student at Raizen High School. As a very socially awkward young man with low self-esteem and anxiety issues, he lives like a machine, following a set path each and everyday, though he thrives to be more than just a "machine". In a way, what he thrives comes true when he meets Kurumi Tokisaki, a new transfer student. For the first time in his life, he falls in love and he tries to gather up the courage to confess to his feelings for her. But...what happens when he does (IF he does)? How will she respond to his confession, if he does it? Will he know what Kurumi truly is....?OCxCanon ("OCxKurumi").





	Intimacy with the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> _.....Oh boy. XD_
> 
> So, initially, this was just going to be a story in my "Ecstasy Collection" stuff, but.... I came up with an idea as I wrote this story out. Maybe make smut...with an actual "story". lol Maybe like....4-6 chapters perhaps. Who knows~?
> 
> So Kurumi Tokisaki.... She's from Date A Live...
> 
> Uhh.... She's...complicated. XD Just look at her wikia: https://date-a-live.wikia.com/wiki/Kurumi_Tokisaki
> 
> This...is what she looks like:  
> https://date-a-live.wikia.com/wiki/Kurumi_Tokisaki/Image_Gallery
> 
> To be honest, if you're reading this, you likely found this fic while searching for some Kurumi fics so chances are you know who she is. lol
> 
> Who you may not know is the OC featured in this story. Takeru Magatama is an OC of mine exclusive to this story.
> 
> Also, Chapters names are going to be in Latin with English names in parentheses. Why? -shrug- Just to try something. XP

**Chapter 1  
** **Revera, per somnum exterreri solebat  
=  
( _Encounter with Nightmare_ )  
**

Takeru Magatama was a transfer student at Raizen High School. He's been at this school for 6 months now and thus far he's enjoying it....mildly. There hasn't been much that has excited him yet though as of late new transfer students started coming in and they were all female. Since then, the school got a little more lively with these unusual girls, such as Tohka Yatogami who hung around with another student named Shido Itsuka. It appeared that they went through some wacky hijinks every day... Takeru kinda wanted that excitement in his life, because right now, his life is pretty darn average. He feels like a robot every day...

  
Wake up, go to school, go back home, sleep.  
Wake up, go to school, go back home, sleep.  
Wake up, go to school, go back home, sleep.  
  
Same thing almost every day. The only exception is the weekend or days off of school where instead his routine is this:  
  
Wake up, play video games, sleep.  
Wake up, play video games, sleep.  
Wake up, play video games, sleep.  
  
Sometimes he'd switch it up and maybe go outside or something, but aside from that, he has a fixed path on how his day should go and it's become boring. Perhaps it's mostly his own fault. He's always been crazy shy. He thought he should be friends with Shido since he was kind of well known and they were classmates in the same homeroom but lately, he's been apparently hanging around a bunch of girls (and most of them are transfer students) so he finds him a little...questionable. He didn't know how to improve his life and he was a bit scared to approach people...  
  
However, one day, something  _else_  happened at Raizen High School...  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" Ms. Okamine, the homeroom teacher, greeted. She was commonly known as ' _Tama-chan_ ' since she looked VERY young...despite being 29 years old. "May I have your attention?"  
  
The class started to settle down, giving the teacher their undivided attention. Ms. Okamine giggled a little as she continued, "Are you ready for a surprise?"  
  
_"A surprise? What could it be?"_  Takeru wondered.  
  
"A transfer student is joining our class today!" Ms. Okamine revealed.  
  
Everyone seemed to be making a big deal out of the surprise as quiet voices started to fill the room. The murmuring wasn't loud but it did bother Takeru a little. He likes to be in quiet places and unfortunately, being in a classroom filled with students who just heard some big news about yet another transfer student is going to result in loud noises from the students. It's inevitable.  
  
Still, it did baffle him that a new transfer student was coming to school. Tohka was one of the recent ones to transfer into this school and this class. Who could it be this time?  
  
Ms. Okamine turned her head to the door and smiled happily, "Okay! Come in!"  
  
On cue, the door opened and entered the transfer student; a girl with her long, rich black hair tied into long twin tails knotted down around her shoulders, ivory skin and nice, beautiful crimson eyes...or rather, the one eye he could see as her left eye was covered by her hair. She quietly stepped across the room and grabbed the chalk by the board and wrote her name on it. Afterward, she turned to her new classmates and introduced herself.  
  
"Hello guys, my name is Kurumi Tokisaki." The girl greeted politely as she flashed a pretty smile.  
  
Most of the boys got overly excited over her appearance, some even standing from their seats, gasping at the sight.  
  
Even Takeru was in awe. His eyes widened a little as he gazed at her. He felt his heart pounding as he continued to look at her beautiful and mesmerizing form.  
  
"Just so you know... I'm actually a Spirit~"  
  
Takeru was...puzzled by that, but the other boys didn't seem to mind, and in a moment, neither did he as her beauty distracted him. Though, even the teacher was a little surprised but didn't take her comment very seriously as she wore a concerned smile.  
  
"Umm, let's move on." Ms. Okamine said. "Wow, that's one of the more unique introductions our class has had!"  
  
The teacher turned her attention to Kurumi. "Go ahead and take a seat anywhere."  
  
"Before I sit, could someone do me a quick favor...?" Kurumi requested.  
  
"Oh, do you need something?" Ms. Okamine asked.  
  
Takeru was puzzled as well, but his heart could not stop pounding. He did not know that there was a small hint of blush on his cheeks as he looked at her. He's never really felt this way before but....he had a big idea on what he was feeling...  
  
"Since I'm new, I'm afraid I don't know my way around the school that well... Would anyone be so kind to show me around?" Kurumi asked in this very sweet and polite voice. "I'm really sorry to trouble you, but I promise, I'll make it worth your while~"  
  
Takeru's heart just pounded more. Her voice was so wonderful and it was like a trap that he's happily fallen into. But if he heard her right, she requested someone to give her a "tour" around the school. This could be his chance to get to know her better...!  
  
The spiky (and messy) haired brunette was very nervous, though. Despite that, he gathered the strength to try to raise his hand, albeit shakily. Unfortunately, another male classmate, Hiroto Tonomachi, quickly stood up from his desk, raising his hand proudly.  
  
"Yeah! You bet that I'll do it!!" Tonomachi cried excitedly.  
  
Tonomachi's enthusiasm immediately made the shy boy slowly and cowardly put his hand down. All poor Takeru could hope is that no one saw him attempt to get the new girl's attention. He could not handle the embarrassment.  
  
"Not you, but thanks." Kurumi replied, shooting Tonomachi down almost instantly.  
  
"Ow...." Tonomachi muttered, sitting back down.  
  
Takeru felt even more discouraged. Tonomachi  _was_ kind of a goofball, yeah, but if Kurumi turned him down then what chance did he, a nervous wreck, have?  
  
His thoughts were put on hold as he saw Kurumi walk his way. His face had reddened a little and he almost sank in his seat seeing her get closer and closer. She was going to him and she was looking directly at him...! She was coming...!  
  
......But she walked right past him making Takeru stare off at where Kurumi once stood at.  
  
"Would you be interested in helping me?"  
  
" _Shido_ , right?"  
  
Tonomachi slouched in his chair, clearly depressed about Kurumi rejecting him for his buddy, Shido. However, Takeru was just as depressed... He thought she was looking at him. He thought she wanted him. But no, she wanted Shido...  
  
He should've seen that coming given how the other transfer student, Tohka, was so "attached" to him. Same went for Origami, though she, unlike Tohka and Kurumi, was not a transfer student.  
  
He should've known that he had no chance...  
  
"Huh?" Shido replied in surprise. "Er...Y-Yeah, okay."  
  
There it was. Shido was going to be her escort. Takeru should've known better... He had no chance...  
  
And later on, Shido would give Kurumi that "tour" she requested though they were strangely followed by Tohka and Origami... Regardless, Takeru would see the two together during the day and it would sting his heart.  
  
He felt discouraged from even approaching her. To make matters worse, he took a few days off of school because he was so negatively affected. It was a selfish reason to take days off, but he did it and he didn't care about how selfish and stupid his decision was.  
  
Despite feeling that he no longer had a chance with Kurumi, he still continued to think about her. His school was  _filled_  with a bunch of beautiful girls and out of all of them, he falls for the new girl. He's never really fallen for anyone before but he was smart enough to know about "romance"...at least, now he did. When he was younger, he was completely oblivious to such a concept, but that's a different story.  
  
Shido had caught Kurumi's eye like some other girls and she likely... _liked_ him. However, he...desired her. He wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to confess to her.  
  
Even if his chances of being with her are slim, he felt he should at least confess to her. Having his feelings bottled up like this wasn't healthy and if he told her how he felt, maybe he'd feel better...maybe just a little.  
  
So the next day, he would return back to school, having been out of school for five days. His absence was made public by Ms. Okamine when he returned and he was humiliated for it. His reasoning was selfish and he never gave the staff the true reason for his absence. Rather, he came up with a BS reason that caused him to be ridiculed for it. He endured it though, but to be laughed at wasn't fun in the slightest. He was fortunate that the moment was very brief as their sensei changed the subject quickly.  
  
Once classes had ended and Lunch began, Takeru stepped out of his seat and gulped. His entire body trembled as he prepared to confront his crush. His lips quivered nervously and sweat trickled down his cheeks. He saw Kurumi walk towards Shido and he knew he just had to speak to her before they went somewhere.  
  
Shakily, he took a step and eventually he took more steps until he was in front of Kurumi.  
  
"K-Kurumi..." Takeru quivered.  
  
The ravenette turned her head, looking at Takeru curiously. "Hmm? Takeru, right?"  
  
The boy nodded immediately. "Y-Yes..."  
  
"Well, this is a surprise... What is it you need?" Kurumi asked.  
  
"C-Can I....talk with you...." Takeru asked. "I-I-In....private...?"  
  
He felt embarrassed already. His stuttering wasn't helping in the slightest and Kurumi almost giggled, possibly in reaction to his nervous actions.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Takeru was surprised. She agreed to his invitation which is something he did not expect to actually happen. Regardless, he would not waste this opportunity.  
  
During lunch, he took Kurumi somewhere private where they could talk alone, in a dark, non-populated hallway that only had the outside light beaming through the windows. Kurumi held her hands behind her back as she happily walked around Takeru, watching him closely as he nervously backed himself into a wall and looked at Kurumi before his eyes darted to the ground embarrassingly.  
  
"Hmhmhm~" She giggled. "You brought us to such a dark and scary place~ And there's not a soul in sight~ Just what are you trying to tell me, mister~?"  
  
Takeru blushed. "I-I wanted to take you somewhere where we couldn't be...bothered..."  
  
Kurumi giggled again at his response, making him blush harder. Perhaps she took that sentence in...another way, but the truth was, if he was just in Kurumi's presence, he could have a little bit more courage and not have to worry about any interruptions.  
  
But even though she was merely joking, or at least Takeru thinks so, this area of the school  _was_  pretty eerie...  
  
In any case, Takeru proceeded. "S-See, I..."  
  
"Just to make sure I'm thinking of the right man... You are Takeru, the student who was absent for five whole days~?" Kurumi kindly interrupted.  
  
Takeru was surprised by the interruption, but his face only reddened more. "Y-Yes, that's me...."  
  
She giggled a third time. "Your red face~ It's adorable~ I like it~"  
  
Takeru was an absolute wreck. He was supposed to be confessing to her and here she was playing with her. Admittedly, he kinda liked it but it was...kind of... _seductive_.  
  
"Ehe, I'm sorry~ Please, tell me why you called me here." Kurumi apologized kindly. She was very perceptive too. It appeared that she was aware that she was making him flustered and responded appropriately. Takeru's heart only tensed up at this. She was practically stealing his heart with how smooth she was.  
  
Regardless, he wanted to get his confession out of the way, so he pressed through it.  
  
"L-Listen, Kurumi...?" Takeru began. "W-When you came into my homeroom I was...very surprised at what I saw... For the first time in my life, I can safely say t-that...Th-That I....I-I fell....in love with...s-someone..."  
  
He gulped as he continued, maintaining eye contact despite the great difficulty in doing so due to Kurumi's lovely playful facial expressions. "I-It was you, Kurumi... I-I fell for you..."  
  
His heart thumped as he finally got those words out. He knew he wasn't the best at this type of thing as this was his first time doing it and he had "gone off script" plenty of times.  
  
"My, my, was that a confession~?" Kurumi asked playfully. "That is just cute~"  
  
Takeru frowned as his face reddened more. He thought confessing to her would make him feel just a  _little_  better but...he doesn't. He just feels worse. He was even more nervous than before and having this cute woman in front of him was not helping. She was making fun of him too, so he felt his confession was meaningless in the end. All that was accomplished was that he was a laughing stock for the second time today and by the girl he was crushing on.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Takeru apologized solemnly. "I didn't mean to waste your time... I'll go..."  
  
Takeru began to walk away, looking down at the ground. He felt tears well up inside. He just felt like crawling into a hole and being left alone.  
  
"......Do you think Shido and I are an  _item_?"  
  
Takeru stopped as he hard Kurumi's voice once more. Slowly, he turned his head to look back at her; only to see that she too was slowly turned her head to him with that playful smile on her face. He was greatly confused and Kurumi seemed to love that as another giggle left her lips.  
  
"I bet you feel... What's the word I'm looking for~?.... Ah,  _jealous_ ~?" Kurumi purred.  
  
Takeru tensed up at the thought of Shido and Kurumi being together. He just felt even more upset about the situation.  
  
" _Well, we're not~_ "  
  
The blue-eyed boy jumped upon feeling Kurumi's seductive voice whisper in his ear. She was so close to him and he didn't notice that she moved. Still, he was confused by what she just said.  
  
"H-Huh?"  
  
"You heard me: Shido and I are  _not_  dating~" Kurumi repeatedly more clearly.  
  
"W-What?" He asked again. "B-But I don't....I don't understand...."  
  
Kurumi sounded like she wanted to burst into laughter, but she held back as she giggled again. "Oh my, you  _were_  jealous~ That's adorable~"  
  
Takeru was stopped only to be laughed at more. Though he was being humiliated, her laughter was....very cute...  
  
Still, he couldn't take any more of this and started to walk away. "I-I'm sorry for bringing you out here...."  
  
He felt his shoulders grabbed by Kurumi's soft hands. She pulled him back towards her and she hugged him from behind, making him blush massively.  
  
"You are certainly a strange man~" Kurumi whispered. "But you know,  _I like you~_ "  
  
He suddenly felt her tongue beneath his ear, making him shiver a great deal. He heard her say she liked him but...was it genuine? It sounded too good to be true.  
  
"W-What...?" Takeru asked, at a loss of words as he constantly responded with some form of a question.  
  
"You are so cute and I like you~" Kurumi said with a seductive purr.  
  
There's no way this was true... She was  _far_  too close to Shido... She liked Shido, not Takeru...  
  
....But she was telling him this... Could she be truthful...?  
  
"Tell me; Did you take five whole days off of school because you believed Shido and I were together~?" Kurumi asked.  
  
Takeru did not respond. It was indeed the truth, but he could not admit it It was too embarrassing and now he just wanted to leave to cry in a corner. However, he was literally in her arms, trapped and forced to endure further teasing from this mesmerizing woman.  
  
"Ahh, I see..." Kurumi replied after Takeru said nothing. Based on her perception skills, Takeru had a feeling that she guessed that he did skip school because of his belief that the two were dating.  
  
"I'm so flattered that you cared so much towards me~..." Kurumi whispered. "For some time, I saw you as someone quiet and shy, and I found it cute. I never knew you were harboring such intense feelings for little ol' me~"  
  
Eventually, one of Kurumi's hands slid down Takeru's body until she felt a something...down below. What she was touching made Takeru squeak in surprise.  
  
"K-Kurumi... Y-You..."  
  
"Since we like each other, it's only right that we express our feelings more~" Kurumi replied. "You feel so tense; especially down here~"  
  
She gave that area a tender grab, making Takeru moan a little.  
  
"Ooooh, that was a nice little moan there Takeru~" Kurumi teased. "I want to hear more of it~"  
  
She let him go and took a couple of steps back, smiling cutely at him as he fully turned his body around to face her. "That is... If you  _want_  to go into some....adult territory~?"  
  
What she was implying... Takeru knew what it was. He knew it very clearly. Everything was going so fast for him and he was confused. He came here to confess and suddenly...she was requesting...sex...?  
  
Granted, he would be lying if he said he....wasn't feeling some form of sexual tension from this. She was an incredibly attractive woman and she's made him have feelings that he's never felt for anyone else before....including arousal.  
  
However, things were moving too fast for him. He was conflicted and confused.  
  
"Aww... I suppose you don't really like me after all..." Kurumi said sadly as a solemn smile broke out. "It's okay. I understand."  
  
"N-No! I-I'll do it!" Takeru replied frantically with a massive blush on his face. It took him a very long time to realize what he had just agreed to and by the time he did, it was too late. Kurumi was very happy with his response and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Then come, let's not waste any time~" Kurumi said happily. She grabbed his hands and pulled him deeper into the darkness. Takeru was greatly confused and in panic as he was being dragged away by his crush; so confused that he could've swore that her crimson eye glowed in the darkness for a moment.  
  
Roughly his back hit the wall and he slid down to the floor. He winced a bit as he felt a little bit of pain. It was so dark and so hard to see with what little light this non-populated hallway had.  
  
"K-Kurumi?" Takeru blushed. "I-I think we're moving a bit fa--"  
  
He felt her index finger press up against his lips, followed by a lovely  _'Ssshh~'_  noise from between her pretty, alluring lips. She had asked him to be patient and to be calm for her, and her gentle voice had made him be a little calm in the situation.  
  
As he sat in the darkness, he saw Kurumi's silhouette pass by. She seemed to be toying with him once more and his heart just couldn't take it. Though he didn't like to admit it, he didn't like the dark very much and Kurumi swaying her body around him; forcing him to see her shadow was making things worse. She was incredibly perceptive and her way of finding his "weak points" was almost inhuman...  
  
" _I just can't wait to eat....you... **up**..._ "  
  
Takeru blushed at her voice. He knew she wasn't serious with that comment. That was just sexy talk....right?  
  
Regardless, Takeru waited in the darkness as she continued to "play in the dark". Suddenly, Takeru couldn't find her silhouette anymore. It was almost like she...disappeared completely... He wanted to call out her name but he feared she would be a little agitated and find him to be "impatient", so he kept his lips closed for a while.  
  
This was not very comforting, however. Sitting on the floor in the darkness while Kurumi was...somewhere. She couldn't have left, he didn't hear her footsteps. He soon started to panic, breathing a bit as the lack of her presence or voice spooked him.  
  
It's literally been two minutes since he was brought to the wall and...nothing has happened. The brunette didn't know what to do and the more he sat in the darkness, the more his vision blurred as his anxiety began to build up more and more; rising closer to the "danger line" of his anxiety meter.  
  
But, he would not be left waiting any longer. A hand was placed on Takeru's crotch, making him almost let out a complete scream. His zipper was pulled down and his pants unbuttoned. Takeru was blushing heavily, assuming that this was Kurumi's doing.  
  
"I gave you quite the scare, didn't I~?" Kurumi teased. "You were shaking like a leaf for a while~ I'm sorry that I'm playing too much with you~"  
  
Takeru felt her rub his boxers where his member was and he let out a quiet moan. "N-No, it's alright. I-I kinda like it..."  
  
That was a lie. He was terrified. More so the darkness and the "unknown" within it. He did like her playful nature though.  
  
However, it appeared that Kurumi didn't sense that. With a smirk, she pulled Takeru's member out from his boxers and stroked it. Takeru could not believe that Kurumi was actually holding onto his penis and she was stroking it in such a tender way. It felt amazing...  
  
It's like her fingers were sliding along its length, targeting specific parts of his cock that were the most sensitive. He let out a moan, tilting his head a little and practically surrendering to Kurumi.  
  
"My, my~ Look how big and hard it's gotten~!" Kurumi purred, making Takeru blush. With such darkness, it was a wonder how Kurumi was able to see how big his cock was. Nonetheless, he felt a little embarrassed if it was as big as she said. He's never really looked at his erection before so he didn't know what to think of it.  
  
The brunette started to moan louder as he felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure. He felt Kurumi's hand at the base of his cock but something was  _sucking_  on its length now. Since he hadn't heard anything from Kurumi in some time, he assumed that...she was giving him a blowjob.   
  
The sensation of her tongue rubbing against the shaft sent pleasurable shivers throughout Takeru's body. He reached his hand over to where Kurumi was bobbing her head up and down slowly and he felt her hair. His hand was on top of her head and she seemed to moan from the feeling of his hand being there, her moan vibrating on his member.   
  
She looked up at Takeru as she sucked him but Takeru could not tell if she was looking at him or not. She appeared to be able to see him just fine though.  
  
Kurumi continued to bob her head up and down, steadily picking up in speed as she enjoyed the feeling of the young man's erect cock. She would take his cock out of her mouth and give it a couple of licks. She then stroked his cock with her hand as she looked at him.  
  
"I don't want you to release yet, so let's connect right away~" Kurumi said.  
  
She slowly unbuttoned her uniform shirt, loosening up the once tied up bow as well. She also took off the blue skirt and sat it to the side, but Takeru was unaware of this. With a seductive, quiet giggle, she sat on his lap, feeling the young man's cock against her rear. She had her hands on his shoulders, looking directly into her eyes. Takeru was gazing up at her, assuming that he too was looking directly into her eyes, but he had massive blush on his face.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this~" Kurumi purred. "I hope you do too, Takeru~"  
  
Takeru suddenly let out a silent cry as his body shook. Kurumi felt his dick throbbing violently.  
  
"Oh my~!" Kurumi squeaked cheerfully. She noticed that Takeru had came a little, turning her head to see a bit of the cum on the floor where he shot it out. "You came already~? Geez, that was quick. I was hoping you'd last a little longer~ We aren't done yet, not so soon~"  
  
She pressed her index finger on his lips before he could respond. "Before we begin, I must make one thing clear."  
  
Takeru looked at her curiously.  
  
"The #1 Rule is that you are not allowed to kiss me~" Kurumi said. Takeru was taken aback by how serious she sounded despite still having that seductive tone in her voice. He was curious as to why they weren't allowed to kiss but...he was far too nervous to even make an attempt.  
  
Kurumi grabbed his member and positioned it over her pussy, pushing her panties to the side so that her pussy would be able to take Takeru's dick. She steadily lowered herself down on the boy's cock, moaning a tiny bit as the lips of her vagina were slowly wrapping itself around the tip of his cock. Takeru shook as he spoke in a nervous, panicked voice.  
  
"K-Kurumi, h-h-hold on...!" Takeru protested. "T-Too fast...!"  
  
"Please, you really shouldn't call it off now~" Kurumi teased. "You can't turn back now~"  
  
She slammed her hips down on the boy who crushed on her, moaning blissfully as she felt his entire length swallowed up by her tightened pussy.  
  
"A-Ahh~ I-I see... Y-You're a virgin~" Kurumi said, wincing a little from his penis being inside her, but she did not let Takeru know that she was feeling a little bit of pain from slamming down on him like that. "You should be glad. I took your virginity, after all~ Sounds like a dream come true for you, right~?"  
  
Kurumi slowly began to move her hips, feeling Takeru's length sliding down and up inside of her. "So, how does it feel~? Your first time~?"  
  
"I-It feels....s-so good..." Takeru moaned.  
  
"I'm glad~" Kurumi replied. "Though we are quite the perverts; doing it inside the hallway~"  
  
Takeru didn't really acknowledge how significant it was that they were having sex in the school, but he was enjoying the pleasure; thinking of no one but Kurumi Tokisaki.  
  
Kurumi continued to bounce on his cock, not caring how loud her moans were. Feeling his cock constantly tug at her insides delivered the greatest pleasure for her and the ravenette was certain that Takeru was feeling the same way. Her breasts were loose and bouncing wildly after she had unbuttoned her shirts earlier. She held his shoulders as she grinds her hips on him.  
  
"Takeru, you feel so good..." Kurumi moaned.  
  
She let out a blissful scream as her pussy squeezed on Takeru's cock, making her pussy tighter than before. Kurumi stopped moving after slamming her hips one more time and her entire body was shaking. She almost lost strength as she held on his shoulder to keep herself up.  
  
"A-Ahh.... I came already...." Kurumi muttered. "How silly of me...."  
  
She looked at Takeru, blushing a little. She teased Takeru for cumming early and here she does it as well. In Takeru's case, he was a virgin while she... "My apologies for cumming so soon, Takeru. Let's continue~ I won't stop until I can make you cum again~"  
  
Kurumi lifted her body, taking Takeru's dick out of her. However, all she did was turn her body around completely and immediately impale his cock as fast as she took it out. She had her hands on his knees, rubbing her ass on his cock in a seductive, back and forth motion.  
  
She resumed bouncing on his cock, grinning blissfully as she heard Takeru moaning from her actions. She did not hold anything back, making sure he felt her pussy cling to his dick as she constantly slammed her ass down on him.  
  
"Takeru, fondle my breasts~" Kurumi purred. "I know you want to~"  
  
Takeru shakily raised his arms and reached around Kurumi to grab her large breasts. She cried out in pleasure, begging him to squeeze them more which Takeru would happily oblige in doing. The fondling encouraged Kurumi to bounce on his cock with much more force to it, making him wince and moan with pleasure.  
  
"I feel your cock throbbing already~" Kurumi moaned. "Are you about to cum again~?"  
  
"Y-Yes... I-I'm sorry..." Takeru whimpered while moaning.  
  
Kurumi giggled in response. "You're just not used to the feeling~ It's not your fault, you cute boy~"  
  
The crimson-eyed ravenette took Takeru's hands off of her breasts and she took his cock out of her pussy. She got her head back down to his dick and started to suck on it immediately. She stroked his cock as she bobbed her head up and down on his length. She stopped sucking for a moment, making a  _Pop!_  sound as she took his cock out of her mouth. She quickly stroked his cock as she smirked at him.  
  
"Go ahead and cum, Takeru~" Kurumi said seductively. "Don't be so pent up~ Let it all out~"  
  
She quickly resumed sucking on Takeru's dick. Takeru moaned louder and louder as she continued sucking him off, feeling unable to contain his orgasm for much longer. Kurumi sensed this and took his dick out of her mouth once again, but she pressed her tongue on the tip; playfully licking the tip of his cock and stroking his cock slowly. She watched his expression as she did this, loving every second of this.  
  
Takeru let out a blissful cry as he came again. Kurumi was taken aback by the sudden orgasmic eruption, feeling his load spray in her mouth, some spitting out on her left cheek near her very lips. She too let out a little squeak upon feeling his load, but she swallowed most of what came in her mouth and smiled brightly towards him.  
  
Despite the intense darkness, Kurumi could see his pleasure-filled face. Having felt release for the second time, and blowing such a large load once more, he felt like he was out of it. He felt drained, no more energy left. The poor boy just shook and trembled with a small smile on his face.  
  
The ravenette giggled. "You have such a pitiful look on your face~"  
  
She slowly scooped up the tiny bit of cum from her cheeks with but a single index finger and placing the collected sperm into her mouth, licking up the salty yet somehow enjoyable substance.  
  
" _But playtime is over~_ "  
  
Suddenly would not be the word to use to greatly express what just happened next.  
  
Strange, phantom-like white hands grew out of the ground grew from the ground. There were at least six of these strange hands and they all had red outlines around them. Without hesitation, they grabbed onto Takeru's body; grabbing his legs, his waist, his arms, and his neck and head. Takeru felt them but he was too out of it to question it. He wanted to move, he wanted to speak, he wanted to do something, but he was utterly helpless right now...  
  
Slowly, he felt those hands pull down on him and he felt himself getting....lower. He looked with what little vision he had in this darkness, seeing a glowing crimson eye and...a yellow glow in place of Kurumi's left eye where...where her hair covered it.  
  
"I dearly apologize, Takeru Magatama~" Kurumi spoke. Though there was a smile on her face and though she seemed to be speaking to him like she has since meeting him in this practically abandoned hallway, there was something...sinister yet sincere in her voice... He slowly was being lowered as he was unaware of the unnatural dark red void beneath his body that he was being pulled into.  
  
" _....I bet you'll taste delicious~...._ "  
  
" _The look on your face... It's so pitiful~.... Don't look at me like at me like that, Takeru~...._ "  
  
" _I'm taking my time with you~... I won't have your remains scattered about~... I'll do that much...for you~..._ "  
  
By this point, Takeru's head only remained as he slowly sunk down lower and lower. His mouth was being submerged into this unnatural shadow void and it was then that Takeru started to feel weak. Something...was seeping him away. His energy was being drained by...something. But the more he sunk into the void, the more he felt and the more he thrived to fight it and survive. He did not understand what was happening, but he disliked this feeling.  
  
_Is this what it means to....die?_  
  
_It almost feels like you're tired..._  
  
_For him, however, he did not desire to sleep just yet but there was a force stronger than him that was making him go to sleep against his will...._  
  
_And he could nothing to stop it..._  
  
_As much as he hated it, he had to give up... He was going to sleep..._  
  
_.....Forever....._  
  
Takeru struggled to keep his eyes open. He gazed into the darkness seeing the glow in Kurumi's eyes....fade away so he saw pitch darkness again...  
  
He could not do it anymore... He closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to consume him...

* * *

  
A light had started to fill that once pitch black emptiness called darkness. The light was completely white and unpleasantly blinding but something blocked that light; a single fist rubbing the visual projectors known as "eyes" to ease the overwhelming light. After a moment, the light had softened and more colors were being projected. Things could be seen much more clearly now.  
  
There was a ceiling... Pretty basic.  
  
...There were sounds being heard... Sounds....of a television and.....a video game....?  
  
The eyes turned to the left to look away from the ceiling. The eyes widened, appearing to be in shock.  
  
These pair of eyes were attached to a body; a body of a young man of wearing a plain shirt and shorts and white socks; a young man of average body structure and height; a young man with spiky and messy brown hair...  
  
This man was Takeru Magatama...  
  
....And in his very eyes was Kurumi Tokisaki, wearing nothing but a small dark gray tank-top with purple outlines and purple panties with dark gray outlines. She was on her knees on top of a brown and caramel colored pillow, holding a PlayStation Vita handheld gaming device, playing a game fiercely with a stick of pocky (a Japanese snack) in her mouth.  
  
Takeru saw that the television was on and it appeared to be some random game show or something like that...  
  
In any case, Takeru groaned as he tried to move. It was then that Kurumi stopped playing her game and turned her attention to the young man that was previously....asleep on the bed.  
  
A smirk grew on her face as she sat her device down and took the stick out of her mouth. "Ahh, you've finally awakened, sleepy head~"  
  
Takeru was confused but having just...awakened in unfamiliar territory, confusion was only logical.  
  
"You were out for so long, I thought you might've... _ **passed away**_ ~" Kurumi teased, not moving from her "station". "I'm so glad you didn't leave me alone though~"  
  
Takeru recognized her teasing nature... but for some reason, he felt insanely uneasy... And yet, he could not get a word out of his mouth; at least, not right away.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kurumi asked, sounding less teasing and more serious. "You felt like you were  ** _drained_** for a while... You actually had me scared...."  
  
Takeru held his head and groaned, wincing uncomfortably as a surge of pain went through his head. Kurumi slipped her head underneath his hand to feel his head. "Ahh, you're burning up. I guess you still haven't completely recovered..."  
  
Takeru, having enough of the strange scenario, mustered up the strength to speak.  
  
"What's...going on....? Where am I....?" He asked; a hint of agitation and confusion in his tone as he was before Kurumi. He could've sworn that he was--  
  
"You...don't remember?" Kurumi asked concerned. "You were suddenly complaining about feeling weak, and then you started falling over... I took you to a nearby nurse to have you checked up. They said it was just a simple headache but...it was much more than that."  
  
Kurumi looked away. "I took you to a hospital and they were guessing what was wrong with you... Like maybe you took a nasty hit from something or someone or maybe you caught some disease or  _maybe_ you were in a coma... They didn't know but..."  
  
The ravenette smiled. "But you're okay, right~? All you have is just a minor headache that can be healed in a little bit~"  
  
"I don't understand...." Takeru groaned. "Why am I here....? This doesn't look like my house...."  
  
Kurumi blinked with widened eyes, but she suddenly giggled, making Takeru look at her. For some reason, hearing that giggle...made him uneasy once more...  
  
"Silly Takeru, we live together~!" Kurumi responded. "How could you forget about me, your  _best friend whom you just love to live with_ ~?  
  
Takeru raised two curious and surprised brows while his mouth hung open. What she just said...made no sense... He lived alone....didn't he? In some tiny house with only two rooms and a bathroom... This house... This certainly wasn't his house... O...Or was it...?  
  
And this young woman... She was...taking care of him during his time away from the living that were awake...?  
  
.........What.....  
  
_....What was happening....?_

**Author's Note:**

> _To be continued in Chapter 2..._
> 
> I want to explain what happened at the end, but I'll let you readers guess unless you read Chapter 2 when it's out. lol
> 
> By the way, the dark hallway was supposed to be that place where Kurumi and Origami encountered each other at Episode 7 of the anime (It was a hall, in front of the door to the rooftops if I recall...). It was dark and stuff. However, I decided to just have an abandoned hallway that was dark and stuff with a similar setup as the hallway that led to the roofs. lol
> 
> Also, the room and the outfit Kurumi wears at the end is based on a standalone scenario in the game, Date A Live: Ars Install; a scenario where Kurumi is Shido's childhood friend.  
> https://pic.wbxacg.com/images/2832d278d70187ba7a0072305148b54e.jpg
> 
> ...She is adorable in that scenario. Look up an English Translation of the scene. XD (Titled "Childhood Friend Kurumi".)


End file.
